


School Daze

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Justin thinks of Brian, everything else fades away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Season One  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community  
> Prompt 88: School

When Justin thinks of Brian, everything else fades away. He pictures the curve of Brian's hip, the splay of Brian's fingers. All else is white noise, static and smoke.

"… Mr. Taylor?"

Justin blinks, squirms under the amused scrutiny of his classmates.

The teacher sighs dramatically. "Perhaps you'll have better luck with your equations during your detention this evening, Mr. Taylor."

Justin glances at his textbook, sees only Brian's knowing smile in the squiggles. The ticking of the wall clock reverberates in the sun-drenched room. He fades out again when Mr. Carlisle talks of algorithms. Pictures Brian at Woody's, waiting.


End file.
